Xitrix
The Xitrix is an alien device which was built by Cosmia for the Plumbers as a way to make sure galactic conquest was impossible. According to Cosmia, the Xitrix was created for one purpose and only one purpose, to be the ultimate weapon. Description The Xitrix looks like the Omnitirx from Ben 10 Alien force, primarily green and yellow in color, with a green dial in the middle which has a shape like 2 half circles with their rounded-ends facing each other and joined. It glows green when ready, yellow when recharging, orange when it senses alien mutation and when it unlocks or has an alien unlocked and blue during recalibration according to Cosmia. Creator Cosmia, a female Pyronite (Heatblast's Species) who used to work for Kane, created the Xitrix for the Plumbers when they went up against an alien who almost got control of the universe. The Xitrix was designed to be the ultimate weapon and a last resort for stopping anyone who would take over the universe. Cosmia built multiple safeguards and features into it to disguise it from anyone. Features and Purpose The purpose of the Xitrix is to be the ultimate weapon. The Xitrix was created with the sole objective of being able to defeat or destroy anyone who tried to take over the universe. Since the ultimate weapon is to powerful to control and has never been used before those who know of it, which is no one except Cosmia and a handful of Plumbers who asked for the device to be created, can only guess at what it is. Cosmia knows but she’s not telling. Knowing that if the Xitrix was referred to as the Ultimate Weapon everyone in the glaxy would be after it she concealed the device inside another that could transform the user into alien beings. With this clever disguise no one knew what it would be, however like so many other alien Technology it soon fell grip to evil forces. Cosmia built many features and safeguards into the Xitrix to protect the Ultimate Weapon. It can let the lifeform that the Xitrix is attached to walk a mile into another species' shoes, and see how they live. This could also be used as a self defense protocol for the user to protect the Ultimate Weapon. It provides the hologram of the desired alien. Once attached to a host, it cannot be removed through conventional means. Can adapt the clothing of the wearer to suit the selected alien form on occasion. Can absorb a sample of alien DNA if any of the species comes into physical contact with it, though this has only been observed twice as Cosmia intentionally decided for safety not to include the DNA. Whilst the user is transformed, a button with the Xitrix appears on the chest or somewhere else on the host’s body which can be used to switch to another form while already transformed into a specific alien. Has an A.I. If someone tries to tamper with it against the host's will, it will send out an energy pulse feedback that can temporally or permanently scramble the attacker’s DNA with the unlocked or in use DNA of the user. Can read the mind of the wearer, and name the alien form ahead of time based on what is in the user’s mind that is right for the alien. Can repair genetic damage to any lifeforms DNA The Master Control is a function. It's actually another security protocol for quick transformation encase the Ultimate Weapon is endangered. More on the Xitrix The security protocols have failed on more than one occasion. The first was when a creature from the Coordinate Plane was accidentally captured and stored inside the Xitrix. The creature, As’Kdyar (fondly named Peppermint by Jen) escaped. Much like a Ghostfreak and the Omnitrix As’Kdyar revealed her true form and tried to take control of the Xitrix. Being captured on the Xitrix for so long she found out about the Ultimate Weapon and planned to use it to take over the universe. However unlike Ghostfreak when she tried to grab the Xitrix her DNA was scrambled with that of the aliens Jen had unlocked. As’Kdyar was mutated and afterwards would try and seek revenge on Jen many times only to be beat time and time again. Another failure of the security protocols this time due to the fact that Jen kept tampering with the Xitrix the Chargian Discharge was released. She went on a rampage trying to take control of Jen so that Jen could feel what it was like to be trapped in someone else’s body. She was stopped by Yen as Flashflood. There was also a time when Jen was fighting the evil alien warlord Delta that the Ultimate Weapon almost went off. The Xitrix dial glowed a deep purple before the color turned to a similar color of the Omnitrix in SDM. This was shut off however when an electromagnetic feedback from the machine Delta was using blasted Jen into a wall. The Xitrix Aliens Original Aliens These are the 10 alien forms that Jen started with when she first obtained the Xitrix. Astrofish Spikegirl Electria Jumper MPH Fridgette Zigzag Flor Sandshifter Penny Additional Aliens Additional alien DNA was obtained later on by means of either a code, physical contact with an alien, or other random means. Butterfly Ellipse Polymorph Peppermint Electromagnetic Recalibration When the Xitrix was hit by an electromagnetic wave its immediate response was to shut down. After the danger had passed it rebooted, recalibrating itself. After this Jen had the following aliens with a few additionals obtained by code, physical contact with an alien or other random means. Astrofish Spikegirl Electria Jumper MPH Fridgette Zigzag Flor Sandshifter Ellipse Penny Deluge Discharge Snowstorm Fission Stella Ampire Granite Jendrome Jenisis Category:Omnitrixes Category:Alien Technology Category:Technology Category:Technology